


Making Do

by thatceliachick



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatceliachick/pseuds/thatceliachick
Summary: Kathryn Janeway can't have what she wants, but she can get what she needs. Or, PWP on the holodeck.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Making Do

**Holodeck Two**

**0600 hours**

**Somewhere in the Delta Quadrant**

Kathryn Janeway didn’t recognize the setting, but it was beautiful. A bathhouse or spa of some sort, filled with sunlight and an assortment of willowy, lavender-eyed females. Their garments were simple white tunics that ended well above the knee to reveal slim, strong legs.

He led her back to one of the suites, murmured something to one of the attendants and before she knew it, she was undressed and stepping into a sunken pool filled with warm, fragrant water and white flowers that reminded her of gardenias.

The water seemed to shimmer and soon she was lying back, eyes closed, as the gentle currents eased away all her worries and aches.

She knew he was watching and the knowledge reassured and aroused her; he liked to watch her pleasure, and often joined in.

Soon enough, she noticed new currents tickling her breasts and thighs, teasing her nipples and kissing her labia with the lightest of touches.

She welcomed the sensation, letting her arms fall to her sides, her thighs slide apart, accepting the pleasure.

When the attendants returned, she stood passively as they dried her, sighing with pleasure as the soft toweling brushed her sensitive skin. Her nipples were rigid, ready for a kiss, a touch, and the heat pooling at her center was equally welcome and nearly unbearable.

The attendants led her, naked, to a crowded courtyard. He followed, watching as they helped her kneel on a low, padded bench. Her eyes were closed as her wrists were cuffed overhead, her knees pushed apart and ankles cuffed to the bench.

She opened her eyes when his hands brushed her bare shoulders. He motioned to the attendants, and she was suddenly aware that the crowd had fallen silent. She felt their eyes on her as surely as she felt the attendants stroking fragrant oil into her skin. One female stood in front, stroking the oil over her thighs, her stomach, up to her breasts, fingers light but sure and skilled as they worked the oil into her aching nipples.

A second stood behind, and when her counterpart reached Kathryn’s nipples, she began massaging the oil into her shoulders, working it down her back to her ass and Kathryn moaned as their small, sure hands massaged and tweaked and stroked.

The onlookers approved, laughing and clapping whenever Kathryn voiced her pleasure, and soon, both attendants stood behind her, one working her breasts, the second sliding a hand to tease her swollen clit to a throbbing point. Fingers tickled the undersides of her breasts, pinched and pulled at her nipples. A slick thumb probed the tight ring of muscle at her ass, pushed further up into her as fingers tweaked and strummed her clit. She whimpered and writhed as they worked her body to the brink of orgasm and kept her there for long minutes, breathless and sobbing, until he gave the word and she screamed as the wave of pleasure roared through her. Her body bucked and twisted as they brought her to climax again and again, and the cheers of the onlookers only intensified her pleasure.

When they had exhausted her, they left her hanging limp in her bonds, and he returned, petting her hair and murmuring soft words against her skin until she could breathe without gasping.

He pulled her hips back against his, pressed her shoulders forward a bit and she moaned as he slid inside, hot, hard, real flesh filling her completely. His hand at her throat pulled her back and one of the attendants knelt in front of the bench and leaned in to begin licking and sucking her sensitive clit as he fucked her, pumping hard and fast from behind. Her hips rocked between his cock and the attendant’s tongue and she was coming, hungry for the dual pleasures of a human cock and a skilled photonic tongue.

A trick of the light indeed, she thought as his cum filled her. He withdrew, ordering an attendant to lick his cock clean and the attendant kneeling between her thighs licked every trace of him from Kathryn’s body.

He freed her wrists and ankles and helped her down from the bench.

“Next week? Or sooner?” he asked.

“I’ll let you know,” she said. “My shift starts in an hour.”

He nodded and left.

“Computer, end program and encrypt, authorization Janeway-delta-gamma-hyperion-one-one-eight-mark-beta-seven.” The bathhouse shimmered out of existence and she dressed quickly.

She could not have what she wanted, but she’d found a way to get what she needed.

And that would have to do.


End file.
